Dangerous Autumn Days
by Kessalia
Summary: Besonders hart ist es, wenn Kinder in einen Fall involviert sind...Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs


CSI New York: Dangerous Autumn Days20

**CSI New York**

**- Dangerous Autumn Days -**

Es war ein schöner sonniger Herbsttag in New York. Alles war ruhig im Crime Lab, und die Dinge gingen ihren gewohnten Gang. Es war also ein ganz normaler Tag, bis Macs Telefon klingelte.

„Taylor? ... In Ordnung. Wir sind auf dem Weg", sagte er und legte auf.

Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Destiny, denn alle anderen hatten bereits Fälle zu bearbeiten.

Destiny war überrascht, als sie Mac in ihr Labor kommen sah.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Alle anderen haben schon Fälle, also bleiben nur wir beide."

„Was wissen wir bis jetzt?", fragte Destiny.

„Es gab einen Doppelmord in Yorkville. Don hat mich gerade angerufen. Er ist schon vor Ort", antwortete Mac.

„Gut. Dann lass uns fahren."



Mac und Destiny fuhren nach Yorkville. Don wartete schon ungeduldig auf die beiden.

Mac und Destiny stiegen aus und holten ihre Ausrüstung aus dem Kofferraum.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", sagte Don.

„Ja, da sind wir", sagte Mac. „Also, was genau gibt es hier?"

„Ein brutal ermordetes Ehepaar, Kevin und Georgia Brandermill. Allerdings gibt es da noch etwas, was ihr wissen solltet", erklärte Don.

„Was denn?", fragte Destiny.

„Die sechsjährige Tochter der Opfer hat allem Anschein nach das Verbrechen beobachtet. Aber sicher sind wir uns da nicht."

„Habt ihr sie noch nicht befragt?", fragte Mac verwundert.

„Nein. Sie sitzt neben den Leichen ihrer Eltern und lässt niemanden an sich oder ihre Eltern heran."

„Wisst ihr wenigstens den Namen des Mädchens?", fragte Destiny.

„Serena", antwortete Don.

„Und sie lässt wirklich niemanden an sich oder ihre Eltern heran?", fragte Destiny noch einmal nach.

„Nein. Sie fängt jedes Mal an zu weinen und zu schreien, wenn sich jemand zu nah an sie oder ihre Eltern heranwagt. Außerdem ist sie völlig verängstigt", antwortete Don.

„Ich kümmere mich um Serena. Ich werde sie überreden, uns an sie und ihre Eltern heranzulassen", meinte Destiny. „Ich habe so etwas in Chicago öfters gemacht."

„In Ordnung. Wir folgen dir ins Haus, warten aber in einigem Abstand, bis wir von dir das Zeichen bekommen", sagte Mac.

Destiny nickte und ging voran ins Haus. Mac und Don folgten ihr.



Destiny entdeckte Serena sofort. Das Mädchen saß auf der Treppe, die wohl ins obere Stockwerk führte. Destiny bemerkte auch sofort die Angst, die die Kleine empfand, denn sie wiegte sich hin und her, so als wollte sie sich selbst beruhigen.

Eine Polizistin versuchte gerade, sich dem Mädchen und den Leichen der Eltern zu nähern. Doch Serena fing an zu weinen und zu schreien.

„Nein! Nicht näherkommen!", schrie Serena.

Die Polizistin entfernte sich wieder und entdeckte dabei Destiny.

„Es ist sinnlos. Sie lässt niemanden auch nur in die Nähe. Sie haben ja gesehen, was passiert. Eigentlich sollte eine Kinderpsychologin hier sein. Aber es ist keine erreichbar", berichtete die Polizistin.

„Ich werde es mal versuchen. Ich habe Erfahrung mit so etwas", sagte Destiny. „Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass niemand sonst näherkommt."

Die Polizistin nickte.

Destiny ging langsam einige Schritte auf Serena und ihre toten Eltern zu und blieb schließlich in einigem Abstand stehen. Sie wollte verhindern, dass das Mädchen noch ängstlicher und verstörter wurde.

„Hallo. Du bist bestimmt Serena, nicht wahr?", fragte sie in einem sanften Ton und lächelte das Mädchen aufmunternd an.

Serena nickte langsam.

„Ich bin Destiny. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, Serena. Niemand tut dir etwas. Wir sind alle von der Polizei und wollen dir helfen."

Serena schwieg, sah Destiny aber misstrauisch an.

„Hier ist meine Marke, damit du siehst, dass ich nicht lüge", sagte Destiny und zeigte ihr ihre Marke.

Serena entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Serena, wir sind hier, weil wir herausfinden wollen, wer deinen Eltern weh getan hat. Aber dafür müssen wir sie untersuchen. Vielleicht hat der böse Mann Spuren hinterlassen. Weißt du, was Spuren sind?"

Serena nickte schüchtern.

„Dürfen wir uns dir und deinen Eltern nähern?", fragte Destiny vorsichtig.

Serena schüttelte den Kopf. Destiny seufzte innerlich.

„Du möchtest doch bestimmt, dass der böse Mann dafür bestraft wird, dass er deinen Eltern weh getan hat, oder?", fragte sie.

Serena nickte.

„Siehst du. Das wollen wir auch. Aber dafür müssen wir deine Eltern untersuchen. Je eher wir das machen, desto schneller können wir den bösen Mann verhaften und bestrafen. Verstehst du?"

Mac und Don beobachteten Destinys Versuche, Serena zu überreden, sie an die Leichen der Eltern heranzulassen.

„Wenn du mich fragst, dann wird Destiny die Kleine nicht überreden können", sagte Don leise.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch meine Zweifel. Vielleicht sollten wir eine Kinderpsychologin oder eine Mitarbeiterin vom Jugendamt hierher bestellen", meinte Mac.

„Das wäre vielleicht das Beste. Ich will ja Destinys Fähigkeiten nicht in Frage stellen, aber ich glaube, hier sollte doch ein Profi ran", sagte Don, holte sein Handy hervor und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.

„Ich glaube, du solltest den Anruf vergessen", sagte Mac plötzlich.

Don drehte sich um.

Erstaunt beobachteten er und Mac, wie Serena aufstand und zu Destiny hinging.

Als Serena auf sie zukam, entdeckte Destiny seltsame Wunden an ihr. Auch ihre Bewegungen ließen darauf schließen, dass die Kleine Schmerzen hatte. Destiny kam ein schlimmer Verdacht.

„Hast du schlimme Schmerzen, Serena?", fragte Destiny besorgt.

Serena nickte.

„Dann bringe ich dich am besten zu einer Ärztin, damit sie sich deine Wunden ansieht", beschloss Destiny und merkte, dass das Mädchen sich vor Angst verkrampfte. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde die ganze Zeit bei dir sein. Okay?"

Serena nickte und griff nach Destinys Hand.

Destiny führte das Mädchen in Richtung Tür.

„Mac, ihr könnt euch jetzt die Eltern ansehen. Ich fahre mit Serena ins Krankenhaus. Sie hat Schmerzen und Wunden. Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn sich eine Ärztin die Kleine mal ansieht. Vielleicht finde ich auch heraus, was passiert ist, wenn sie etwas gesehen hat", sagte Destiny, als sie an Mac und Don vorbeikam.

„In Ordnung. Ich rufe das Lenox Hill Hospital an und sag Bescheid, dass ihr kommt", sagte Mac.

„Sag bitte auch, dass unbedingt eine Ärztin das Mädchen untersuchen soll. Ich habe da einen Verdacht, was die Wunden angeht", meinte Destiny.

Mac verstand, was sie meinte, und nickte. Dann gab er ihr die Autoschlüssel.

„Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich etwas weiß", versprach Destiny und verließ mit Serena das Haus.

Mac und Don sahen den beiden nach, bevor Mac sich an die Arbeit machte.

„Was genau meinte Destiny damit, dass sie einen Verdacht hat?", fragte Don.

„Sexueller Missbrauch", antwortete Mac knapp. „Aber ob der Verdacht stimmt, werden erst die Tests im Krankenhaus zeigen. Aber wenn jemand das Mädchen zum Reden bringt, dann ist es Des. Ich denke, die Kleine wird Des ihr Vertrauen schenken."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie etwas herausfindet. Ich werde mal die Nachbarn befragen", sagte Don.

„Mach das. Und ich werde jetzt das Krankenhaus verständigen", sagte Mac und holte sein Handy hervor.

Er ließ sich mit dem Lenox Hill Hospital verbinden und informierte die Schwester am Empfang schließlich, dass Destiny mit einem sechsjährigen Mädchen zu ihnen unterwegs war. Er gab auch das weiter, was Destiny ihm gesagt hatte.



Die Fahrt zum Lenox Hill Hospital dauerte nicht lange. Destiny warf immer wieder einen besorgten und zugleich aufmunternden Blick auf Serena, die noch immer völlig verängstigt war.

Sie parkte den Wagen in der Nähe des Eingangs, stieg aus und half dann Serena beim Aussteigen. Vorsichtshalber nahm Destiny noch ihre Ausrüstung mit, um eventuelle Spuren an Serena zu sichern und zu dokumentieren.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Serena. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Und ich bin bei dir. Ich werde dir während der Untersuchung nicht von der Seite weichen", versuchte Destiny, das Mädchen zu beruhigen.

Sie nahm Serena bei der Hand und betrat mit ihr gemeinsam das Krankenhaus. Dort gingen sie direkt zur Anmeldung.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Detective Castlereagh, und das hier ist Serena. Detective Taylor müsste uns angemeldet haben", sagte sie zu der Krankenschwester.

„Ja. Sie werden schon erwartet", sagte die Krankenschwester und führte sie in einen Untersuchungsraum.

Dann ließ sie die beiden allein.

Destiny stellte ihren Koffer ab und half Serena auf die Liege.

Wenig später betrat eine junge Ärztin den Raum.

„Guten Tag, Detective. Ich bin Doktor Charlene Anderson und werde die Untersuchungen machen", sagte die Ärztin.

„Sie wissen, worum es geht?", fragte Destiny.

„Ja. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie auch Ihre Ausrüstung dabei", sagte die Ärztin und wandte sich an Serena. „Hallo, Serena. Ich bin Charlene. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde mir jetzt deine Verletzungen ansehen und dabei ganz vorsichtig sein."

„Und ich werde die Verletzungen fotografieren", meinte Destiny. „Serena, wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist, dann musst du es uns sagen. In Ordnung?"

Serena nickte.

„Gut, dann fangen wir jetzt an", sagte die Ärztin. „Ziehst du dich bitte aus, Serena?"

Destiny half Serena, ihre Kleidung auszuziehen.

Doktor Anderson untersuchte Serena ganz vorsichtig, während Destiny Fotos von den Verletzungen machte. Die Ärztin nahm Proben, die sie an Destiny weitergab. Diese tütete sie ein und beschriftete sie.

Die beiden Frauen entdeckten, dass Destinys Verdacht begründet war. Serena hatte Blutergüsse an ihren Oberschenkeln. Doktor Anderson machte zuletzt einen Vaginalabstrich.

„Ich werde diese Probe gerade als Eilauftrag in unserem Labor untersuchen lassen", sagte sie. „Serena kann sich wieder anziehen."

„In Ordnung", meinte Destiny und half Serena dabei, sich wieder anzuziehen.

Als sie allein waren, bemerkte Destiny, dass Serena angefangen hatte zu weinen, und verspürte Mitleid mit ihr.

„Alles wird gut, Kleines", sagte sie sanft, nahm Serena in den Arm und strich ihr tröstend über den Kopf.

Serena schlang ihre Arme um Destiny und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Serena, wer immer dir und deinen Eltern weh getan hat, der wird dafür bestraft werden. Das verspreche ich dir, Kleines", sagte Destiny.

Eine Viertelstunde später kehrte die Ärztin wieder.

„Detective, kann ich Sie kurz mal alleine sprechen?", fragte sie.

Destiny löste sich von Serena.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, Serena. Versprochen. Ich bin nur kurz draußen auf dem Flur. Du bleibst so lange hier und wartest auf mich. Okay?"

Serena nickte.

Destiny folgte Doktor Anderson hinaus auf den Flur.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden, Doktor?", fragte Destiny.

„Sie hatten Recht mit Ihrem Verdacht. Serena ist sexuell missbraucht worden, eigentlich schon eher vergewaltigt. Hier ist das Testergebnis sowie die Probe", sagte Doktor Anderson ernst und reichte Destiny das Testergebnis sowie die Probe.

„Oh mein Gott! Wer immer das getan hat, der wird dafür büßen müssen!", sagte Destiny.

Sie war schockiert und wütend zugleich.

„Der Vater scheidet als Täter schon einmal aus. Die Proben weisen keine genetische Gemeinsamkeit auf", berichtete die Ärztin.

„Wenigstens etwas", meinte Destiny. „Danke, Doktor. Ich werde mit Serena jetzt zu uns ins Labor fahren. Sie hat Vertrauen zu mir gefasst. Vielleicht finde ich heraus, was genau geschehen ist."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Detective", sagte die Ärztin.

„Danke, das werde ich brauchen."

Destiny betrat wieder den Untersuchungsraum.

„Serena, hättest du Lust, mit zu meiner Arbeit zu kommen?", fragte sie, während sie ihre Ausrüstung zusammenpackte.

Serena nickte.

„Na, dann komm. Wir fahren."

Destiny half Serena von der Liege herunter und nahm sie bei der Hand. Mit der anderen Hand griff sie ihren Koffer.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus. Destiny half Serena beim Einsteigen und beim Anschnallen, verstaute dann ihre Ausrüstung und stieg dann selbst ein.

Nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick auf Serena geworfen hatte, fuhr sie los.



Destiny fuhr direkt zum Crime Lab und parkte den Wagen. Sie holte ihren Ausrüstungskoffer aus dem Kofferraum und half dann Serena beim Aussteigen.

„Möchtest du etwas essen und trinken?", fragte sie Serena, als sie das Gebäude betraten.

Serena nickte.

Destiny führte sie in den Aufenthaltsraum und half ihr auf einen der Stühle.

„Was möchtest du denn essen? Thunfischsandwich, Putensandwich oder ein Sandwich mit Hühnchen?"

Serena sah sie mit großen Augen an, sagte aber nichts.

„Dann machen wir es anders. Ich lege dir von jeder Sorte eins hin, und du suchst dir dann eins aus. Okay?"

Serena nickte.

„Was möchtest du trinken? Apfelsaft oder Orangensaft?", fragte Destiny.

Wieder sah Serena sie nur an, sagte aber nichts.

Destiny seufzte.

„Hör mal, Kleines. Ich weiß, du hast Schlimmes durchgemacht und hast Angst. Ich verstehe das, und ich möchte dir helfen, Serena. Das kann ich allerdings nur, wenn du mit mir redest. Du kannst mir vertrauen, und du kannst mir alles sagen, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt. Okay?"

„Ja", sagte Serena leise.

Destiny lächelte.

„Also, was möchtest du trinken? Apfelsaft oder Orangensaft? Oder möchtest du lieber Limonade?", fragte Destiny.

„Orangensaft."

„Wie sieht's denn jetzt aus mit dem Sandwich? Thunfisch, Pute oder Hühnchen?", fragte Destiny weiter.

„Pute."

Destiny ging zu den entsprechenden Automaten und holte Serena das Gewünschte. Für sich selbst holte Destiny eine Limonade und ein Thunfischsandwich und brachte die Sachen zum Tisch Sie öffnete die Flaschen und holte noch zwei Becher. Dann goss sie Serena Orangensaft und sich selbst Limonade ein.

„Lass es dir schmecken, Serena", sagte Destiny lächelnd.

Serena versuchte, das Sandwich aus der Verpackung zu bekommen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Hilflos sah sie Destiny an.

„Kannst du mir helfen?", fragte Serena schüchtern.

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Destiny und öffnete die Verpackung. „So, jetzt kannst du essen."

Serena nahm das Sandwich aus der Verpackung und biss hinein. Destiny bemerkte, dass Serena sehr hungrig war.

Auch der Orangensaft war bald leer.

„Malst du gerne, Serena?", fragte Destiny schließlich.

Serena nickte.

„Möchtest du malen?", fragte Destiny weiter.

Serena nickte wieder.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt in mein Büro. Dort kannst du malen, soviel du willst. Okay?"

Serena nickte, und Destiny half ihr von dem Stuhl. Sie nahm Serena bei der Hand und ging mit ihr zu ihrem Büro.

Serena setzte sich an den Tisch, und Destiny legte ihr Papier und Stifte hin. Serena fing auch gleich an zu malen.

Destiny sah ihr lächelnd zu. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr lange warten musste, bis Serena ihre Fragen beantworten würde.

Da fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, dass sie ja noch Proben in ihrem Koffer hatte und Mac versprochen hatte, ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Sie wollte sehen, ob er schon wieder zurück war. Sie bat eine Laborassistentin, solange auf Serena aufzupassen.



Mac und Don waren mittlerweile auch ins Crime Lab gefahren. Sie saßen zusammen in Macs Büro, denn Don wollte Mac über die Aussagen der Nachbarn informieren.

„Viel hat die Befragung nicht ergeben", berichtete Don. „Alle sagen jedoch, dass sich die Brandermills sehr seltsam verhalten haben, und zwar schon seit sie dort eingezogen sind."

„Wann sind die Brandermills denn dort eingezogen?", fragte Mac.

„Vor ungefähr vier Jahren", antwortete Don.

„Haben die Nachbarn gesagt, inwiefern seltsam sich die Brandermills verhalten haben?", fragte Mac weiter.

„Sie haben wohl sehr zurückgezogen gelebt. Sie waren auf keiner der Nachbarschaftsveranstaltungen, und die Tochter durfte wohl auch nicht mit den anderen Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft spielen", berichtete Don.

„Hat irgend jemand etwas Verdächtiges beobachtet?", wollte Mac wissen.

„Nein."

„Also ist die Tochter wirklich die einzige Zeugin, die wir haben", stellte Mac fest.

„So ist es."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Des die Kleine zum Reden bringen kann", seufzte Mac.

Genau in dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür, und Destiny betrat das Büro.

„Ah, Des! Wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen", sagte Mac. „Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?"

„Wie man's nimmt. Auf jeden Fall weiß ich jetzt, woher die Wunden an Serena kommen."

„Und?"

„Mein Verdacht hat sich leider bestätigt. Serena wurde sexuell missbraucht, schon eher vergewaltigt", berichtete Destiny.

„In solchen Fällen war es meistens der Vater", meinte Don.

„In diesem Fall nicht. Doktor Anderson, die die Untersuchung gemacht hat, meinte, die Proben weisen keine genetische Gemeinsamkeit auf. Der Vater war es also nicht. Doktor Anderson hat mir die Probe und das Testergebnis mitgegeben."

„Hat die Kleine sonst irgend etwas gesagt?", fragte Don.

„Noch nicht. Jedenfalls nichts, was den Mord an ihren Eltern angeht."

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Mac.

„In meinem Büro und malt. Eine Laborassistentin passt gerade auf sie auf."

„Dann hast du sie also noch nicht befragt?", wollte Don wissen.

„Nein. Sie soll sich erst einmal entspannen und ihre Ängste abbauen. Wenn ich sie direkt mit den Fragen über den Mord an ihren Eltern sowie ihren Verletzungen konfrontieren würde, würde sie sich nur noch mehr in sich zurückziehen, und dann würden wir gar nichts von ihr erfahren. Ich versuche, sie von ihren Ängsten abzulenken. Ich war mit ihr zuerst im Aufenthaltsraum, denn sie hatte Hunger und Durst. Na ja, und da ich weiß, dass Kinder gerne malen, habe ich sie in mein Büro gesetzt und ihr Papier und Stifte hingelegt. Und manchmal sprechen die Bilder von Kindern für sich."

„Wie kommt es, dass du soviel darüber weißt?", fragte Don verwundert.

„Nun ja, in Chicago war ich die einzige Frau beim CSI. Wir hatten leider öfters Fälle, in denen die Kinder die Zeugen oder auch die Opfer waren. Wenn Kinder sexuell missbraucht werden, dann fassen sie zu einer Frau schneller Vertrauen als zu einem Mann. Also musste ich mich um die Kinder kümmern, auch wenn sie Zeugen von Verbrechen waren. Ich war anfangs ziemlich überfordert, habe mir aber Hilfe und Rat bei einem pensionierten Kinderpsychologen geholt. Ich habe viel von ihm gelernt, vor allem, dass Kinder das Erlebte und ihre Ängste nicht aussprechen können. Deswegen sind die Bilder, die die Kinder nach solchen Erlebnissen malen, besonders wichtig. Ich habe gelernt, sie zu interpretieren. Und Serena ist auf dem direkten Weg dahin, mir ihr ganzes Vertrauen zu schenken", erklärte Destiny.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass du die Kleine wirklich zum Reden bringst", meinte Mac. „Hast du die Proben und Fotos aus dem Krankenhaus?"

„Ja, sie sind in meinem Koffer in meinem Büro."

„Gut, dann komme ich gerade mit. Dann kannst du mir den geben", sagte Mac.

„Okay."

„Und ich werde einen Bericht über die Aussagen der Nachbarn schreiben und euch den dann zukommen lassen", meinte Don.

„Mach das", sagte Mac.

Gemeinsam verließen die drei das Büro, und ihre Wege trennten sich.

Bald erreichten Destiny und Mac Destinys Büro. Sie blieben vor der Scheibe stehen.

„Warte bitte hier. Ich bringe dir den Koffer", sagte Destiny.

Mac nickte und sah ihr hinterher, als sie ihr Büro betrat. Er bemerkte, dass sie Serena mit einem liebevollen Blick betrachtete, bevor sie ihren Koffer nahm und mit ihm ihr Büro wieder verließ.

„So, hier ist er", sagte sie und gab ihm den Koffer.

„Die Eltern sind erschossen worden. Wir haben die Kugeln und auch die mögliche Tatwaffe sichergestellt. Willst du sie untersuchen?"

„Ja. Ist ja schließlich mein Spezialgebiet", sagte Destiny. „Mac, rufst du schon mal das Jugendamt an? Serena wird ins Waisenhaus müssen. Aber ich glaube, dass sie noch Verwandte hat. Das sagt mir meine Intuition."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass deine Intuition Recht behält. Kein Kind hat es verdient, sein Leben im Waisenhaus zu verbringen. Aber ich werde mich mit dem Jugendamt in Verbindung setzen."

„Danke. Ich werde mich dann mal jetzt wieder um Serena kümmern."

Mac nickte und ließ Destiny allein.

Destiny ging wieder in ihr Büro und bedankte sich bei der Laborassistentin. Diese verließ Destinys Büro.



Am späten Nachmittag hatte Destiny fünf gemalte Bilder von Serena. Sie nahm sich vor, diese zu analysieren, sobald Serena von einer Mitarbeiterin des Jugendamtes abgeholt worden war.

Serena hatte ihre Fragen leider nicht beantwortet, sondern nur geschwiegen. Destiny spürte, dass es doch noch zu früh war, die Kleine nach den Ereignissen zu befragen. Aber sie wollte die Mitarbeiterin des Jugendamtes damit beauftragen, eine Kinderpsychologin für Serena zu finden, die die Befragung weiterführen konnte und sollte.

Doch noch war die Mitarbeiterin des Jugendamtes nicht eingetroffen. Also kümmerte sich Destiny weiter um Serena.

Mac wollte seine Verlobte über die Resultate der bisherigen Spurenanalyse aufklären und war unterwegs zu ihr. Vor ihrem Büro blieb er stehen und beobachtete Destiny und Serena eine Weile.

Er war gerührt, als er sah, wie Destiny sich um das Mädchen kümmerte. Serena verhielt sich nun ganz anders als am Morgen, als sie das Haus betreten hatten. Sie zeigte keine Spuren mehr von Angst, und er wusste, dass das allein Destinys Verdienst war. Doch gleichzeitig war er besorgt und beunruhigt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Destiny sich zu sehr in den Fall hineinsteigerte und das Ganze als persönliche Sache betrachtete. Das zeigte jedenfalls ihre ganze Haltung. Auch bemerkte er, dass Destiny die kleine Serena sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Das machte ihm ebenfalls Sorgen.



Als Stella Mac vor Destinys Büro antraf, bemerkte sie, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Sie hatte ihn gesucht, denn die Mitarbeiterin vom Jugendamt war eingetroffen.

„Du siehst besorgt aus, Mac. Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass Des sich zu sehr in unseren Fall hineinsteigert", antwortete er, ohne den Blick von Destiny und Serena abzuwenden.

Stella folgte seinem Blick und sah, was er meinte.

„Mac, die Mitarbeiterin vom Jugendamt ist da wegen des Mädchens", sagte sie. „Eine Miss Andrews. Sie ist im Wartebereich."

„In Ordnung. Ich sage es Des", meinte er.

„Ach, Mac?"

„Ja, Stella?"

„Diese Gerüchte, die über Destiny und Don im Umlauf sind, sind meiner Meinung nach falsch. Die beiden haben nichts miteinander", sagte Stella.

Mac sah sie verwundert an.

„Woher weißt du denn von den Gerüchten?", fragte er.

„Sie sind auch mir zu Ohren gekommen durch einen Laborassistenten."

„Aha. Und du denkst also, an denen ist nichts Wahres dran?"

„Nein. Destiny liebt dich, und nur dich. Don und sie verbindet eine Art Geschwisterverhältnis, das von Neidern fehlinterpretiert wird. Mehr nicht."

Mac nickte.

Es hatte in der Tat Gerüchte über Destiny und Don gegeben. Gerüchte, die besagten, dass die beiden ein Verhältnis hätten, weil sie sich so oft treffen würden. Das hatte Mac misstrauisch gemacht. Aber wenn Stella sagte, dass an diesen Gerüchten nichts Wahres dran war, dann musste es einfach stimmen.

„Danke, Stella."

„Keine Ursache", meinte sie und ließ Mac allein.



Mac klopfte an die Scheibe von Destinys Büro. Sie sah auf, und er winkte sie zu sich heraus.

Destiny erhob sich und verließ kurz ihr Büro.

„Was gibt es, Mac?", fragte sie.

„Die Mitarbeiterin vom Jugendamt ist da, eine Miss Andrews. Sie wartet im Wartebereich. Möchtest du sie kurz sprechen, bevor sie Serena mitnimmt?"

„Ja. Bleibst du solange hier und behältst Serena im Auge?"

Mac nickte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Destiny und machte sich auf den Weg in den Wartebereich.

„Guten Tag, Miss Andrews. Ich bin Detective Destiny Castlereagh. Sie sind hier wegen Serena Brandermill?"

„Ja, Detective. Ich möchte sie abholen und ins Waisenhaus bringen. Detective Taylor hat mich über das, was geschehen ist, informiert. Wie geht es der Kleinen?"

„Soweit ganz gut. Sie ist zumindest nicht mehr ängstlich oder verstört. Aber sie redet kaum, vor allem nicht über das, was geschehen ist. Allerdings hat sie fünf Bilder gemalt. Ich habe nur einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen, werde mir diese Bilder aber noch einmal genauer ansehen. Vielleicht bringt uns das einen Schritt weiter."

„Ja, Detective Taylor sagte mir bereits, dass Sie in der Analyse solcher Bilder geschult sind und sich rührend um das Mädchen gekümmert haben. Die arme Serena."

„Miss Andrews, ich habe da noch eine Bitte an Sie. Suchen Sie bitte nach möglichen Verwandten. Ich bin sicher, Serena hat noch irgend jemanden, so dass sie nicht im Waisenhaus bleiben muss. Und eine Kinderpsychologin soll versuchen, das Mädchen zum Sprechen zu bringen. Serena ist wahrscheinlich unsere einzige Zeugin. Und sollte irgend etwas mit ihr sein, dann verständigen Sie mich bitte sofort. Sie hat Vertrauen zu mir gefasst."

„Normalerweise machen wir so etwas nicht, Detective. Aber da Sie sich so rührend um Serena gekümmert haben, machen wir da mal eine Ausnahme. Vor allem, weil Serena Vertrauen zu Ihnen gefasst hat."

„Danke. Dann folgen Sie mir. Ich bringe Sie zu Serena", sagte Destiny und ging voran.

Miss Andrews folgte ihr.

Vor dem Büro trafen sie auf Mac.

„Mac, das ist Miss Andrews. Miss Andrews, das ist Detective Taylor. Er hat Sie angerufen."

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Mac. „Serena ist dort drinnen."

„Dann sollten wir sie jetzt holen", sagte Miss Andrews.

„Okay. Kommen Sie", sagte Destiny und betrat ihr Büro.

„Serena, das hier ist Miss Andrews. Sie ist vom Jugendamt und wird dich jetzt mitnehmen."

„Hallo, Serena. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich bringe dich an einen Ort, wo du in Sicherheit bist und wo ganz viele Kinder sind, mit denen du spielen kannst."

„Ich will aber nicht! Ich will bei Destiny bleiben", sagte Serena.

„Das geht nicht, Serena. Aber ich werde dich besuchen, so oft es geht. Ich muss doch auch arbeiten, damit wir ganz schnell den bösen Mann finden und verhaften können, der dir und deinen Eltern weh getan hat", sagte Destiny.

„Und du kommst mich auch wirklich besuchen?", fragte Serena unsicher.

„Ja, wenn Miss Andrews nichts dagegen hat."

„Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen. Und schau mal, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", sagte Miss Andrews und holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Puppe hervor.

Serenas Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

„Die ist ja schön!", sagte sie und streckte ihre Hände nach der Puppe aus.

Miss Andrews gab ihr die Puppe.

„Kann ich denn an diesem Ort auch soviel malen?", fragte Serena.

„Ja, das kannst du. Dort gibt es ganz viele bunte Stifte und ganz viel Papier", sagte Miss Andrews.

„Dann komm ich mit", fragte Serena und sah Destiny an. „Du bist doch nicht böse, oder?"

„Nein, Kleines, das bin ich nicht. Geh nur. Und ich komme dich so oft besuchen, wie es geht", sagte Destiny lächelnd.

Miss Andrews nahm Serena bei der Hand.

„Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten, Detective", sagte sie.

„In Ordnung."

Dann verließ Miss Andrews mit Serena Destinys Büro und verabschiedete sich auch von Mac, bevor sie ging.

Mac und Destiny sahen den beiden nach. Serena drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte Destiny zu. Destiny winkte zurück und seufzte.

„Hoffentlich finden wir den Täter bald, damit Serena wieder ein unbeschwertes Leben führen kann", sagte sie.

„Das hoffe ich auch", meinte Mac. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast innerhalb weniger Stunden das geschafft, was geschulte Kinderpsychologen sonst erst nach langer Zeit schaffen. Dank dir ist die kleine Serena ein wenig aufgeblüht."

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe Erfahrung darin. Und ich habe Erfahrung mit Kindern."

„Wie denn das?"

„Das verrate ich dir ein andermal. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann warten noch die Kugeln und die mögliche Tatwaffe auf mich, oder?"

„Ja, sie sind in deinem Labor", sagte Mac.

„Dann werde ich mich jetzt mal daran machen, diese zu analysieren", meinte Destiny.

„Mach das. Aber du solltest erst einmal eine längere Pause machen. Du siehst ein wenig erschöpft aus", sagte Mac.

„Du hast Recht. Ich gehe mal kurz an die frische Luft, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."

„In Ordnung."

Destiny ging nach draußen.



Eine halbe Stunde später untersuchte Destiny die Kugeln, die in den Leichen von Serenas Eltern sowie an einigen Stellen im Haus gefunden worden waren. Die Waffe untersuchte sie ebenfalls. Sie fand schließlich heraus, dass die gefundene Waffe des Kalibers 9mm tatsächlich die Mordwaffe war und Kevin Brandermill, Serenas Vater, gehörte. Sie ließ ihr Ergebnis und die Seriennummer der Waffe durch den Computer laufen, um herauszufinden, ob die Waffe schon einmal bei einem Mord oder einem Verbrechen verwendet wurde. Während der Computer in den Datenbanken suchte, holte Destiny die fünf Bilder, die Serena gemalt hatte. Sie wollte diese analysieren.

„Na, wie sieht's aus? Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?"

Mac hatte ihr Labor betreten.

„Bis jetzt weiß ich nur, dass die gefundene Waffe die Mordwaffe ist, Kevin Brandermill gehörte und ein Kaliber von 9 mm hat. Ich lasse die Seriennummer der Waffe gerade durch die Datenbanken laufen. Vielleicht finden wir so etwas heraus. Und bei dir?"

„Ich habe etwas Merkwürdiges herausgefunden. Kevin und Georgia Brandermill haben bis vor vier Jahren gar nicht existiert. Keine Adresse, keine Sozialversicherungsnummern. Rein gar nichts", berichtete Mac.

„Das ist ja seltsam. Aber warum?"

„Nun, ich vermute, sie haben die Namen angenommen, um unterzutauchen."

„Du meinst, sie sind vielleicht im Zeugenschutzprogramm?"

„Könnte sein. Wie weit ist die Datenbanksuche?"

Die beiden sahen auf den Monitor. Die Suche war beendet.

„Da ist noch etwas seltsam", meinte Destiny, als sie das Ergebnis sah. „Die Waffe wurde bis vor vier Jahren bei Auftragsmorden hier in New York und in New Jersey verwendet."

„Auf wen war sie registriert?"

„Auf einen Jacob MacEvoy."

„Lass ihn mal durch die Datenbanken laufen", sagte Mac.

„Schon dabei."

Sie mussten auch nicht lange warten, bis das Ergebnis nebst Foto auf dem Bildschirm erschien.

„Aber das ist doch...", sagte Destiny.

„Das ist unser Toter, Kevin Brandermill. Ich rufe Don an und sag ihm Bescheid."

„Mach das", sagte Destiny.

„Und du gehst jetzt nach Hause, Des. Du siehst aus, als wenn du gleich einschläfst. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Destiny nickte.

„Da ist noch etwas, Mac. Serenas Bilder ähneln sich sehr. Auf allen ist ein Mann in schwarzer Kleidung zu sehen. Auf einem Bild tötet er ihre Eltern, während sie selbst in einem Schrank sitzt. Auf einem anderen Bild sitzt sie im Schrank und beobachtet den Mann, während der anscheinend etwas sucht. Das dritte Bild zeit ihre Eltern in einer Blutlache liegend, und der Mann in schwarzer Kleidung starrt auf den Schrank. Das vierte Bild zeigt den Mann, wie er Serena bedrängt. Und das letzte Bild zeigt Serena auf dem Boden und den Mann über ihr."

„Kann ich die Bilder mal sehen?", fragte Mac.

Destiny reichte ihm die Bilder, und Mac sah sie sich an.

„Und was schließt du daraus?", fragte Mac.

„Sie hat sich in dem Schrank versteckt, als der Mörder das Haus betreten hat. Ich denke mal, ihre Eltern haben ihr das befohlen. Der Schrank war einen Spalt offen, wie auf dem einen Bild zu sehen ist, und Serena hat den Mord beobachtet. Er hat etwas gesucht, sie dabei entdeckt und aus dem Schrank gezerrt. Und dann hat er sie vergewaltigt. Die schwarze Kleidung des Mannes lässt darauf schließen, dass er maskiert war."

Mac nickte, sah sich die Bilder noch einmal genauer an und kam zu dem gleichen Schluss wie Destiny.

„Ich werde die Bilder noch einmal einer Kinderpsychologin vorlegen, damit sie uns ein Gutachten darüber erstellt. Nur damit wir ganz sicher sind", meinte er.

„In Ordnung. Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg nach Hause", sagte Destiny und verließ das Labor.



Am nächsten Morgen bekam Destiny einen Anruf vom Büro des zuständigen Staatsanwalts Shepherd, der sie sehen wollte. Deshalb fuhr Destiny dorthin.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Mister Shepherd", fragte Destiny, als sie im Büro des Staatsanwalts saß.

„Ja, Detective Castlereagh. Es geht um Ihren aktuellen Fall, dem Mord am Ehepaar Brandermill. Es gibt da etwas, was Sie wissen sollten."

„Und was?"

„Kevin Brandermill hieß bis vor vier Jahren Jacob MacEvoy. Aber das haben Sie ja auch schon herausgefunden. Er war Mitglied der New Yorker Unterwelt und hat in ihrem Auftrag viele Morde begangen. Doch dann entschied er sich auf Wunsch seiner Frau Sabrina dazu, aus der Unterwelt auszusteigen und gegen die Bosse auszusagen. Wir nahmen die Familie ins Zeugenschutzprogramm auf. Bei einem der vielen Gespräche erwähnte Kevin Brandermill, dass auch New Yorker Polizisten in der Unterwelt zu finden wären. Es gibt da wohl Korruption und Beteiligung im großen Stil."

Destiny war entsetzt.

„Danke, Mister Shepherd. Das gibt den Ermittlungen eine neue Richtung", sagte sie.

„Ich gebe Ihnen noch zwei Tipps: Erstens, suchen Sie nach Notizen. Kevin Brandermill hatte die Angewohnheit, sich über alles Notizen zu machen. Zweitens, seien Sie vorsichtig bei Ihren Ermittlungen."

Destiny nickte und verließ das Büro des Staatsanwalts. Sie fuhr zurück ins Crime Lab.



Destiny nahm sich die sichergestellten Dokumente vor und suchte nach Hinweisen auf Korruption und Unterweltbeteiligungen in den eigenen Reihen. Eine Stunde später hatte sie die entsprechenden Notizen gefunden. Sie nahm die entsprechenden Dokumente und ging damit zu Mac. Sie betrat sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Mac, ich habe hier etwas gefunden, was du dir unbedingt ansehen solltest. Es handelt sich dabei leider um eine sehr delikate Angelegenheit", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Notizen.

„Wieso hast du denn die Dokumente untersucht?", fragte Mac, während er sich die Notizen ansah.

„Ich habe heute einen Anruf von Staatsanwalt Shepherd erhalten und wurde zu ihm bestellt", erklärte sie und berichtete ihm von der Unterhaltung mit dem Staatsanwalt.

Mac sah sich die Notizen genauer an.

„Ich verständige die Innere. Aber das hat nichts mit dem Mord an Serenas Eltern zu tun. Die Spuren weisen in eine andere Richtung. Setz dich am besten mit Don noch einmal an die Zeugenaussagen und an die bisherigen Ergebnisse. Vielleicht stoßt ihr da auf Ungereimtheiten oder anderweitige Hinweise. Ich übernehme die Sache mit der Inneren."

Destiny nickte und verließ Macs Büro.



Sie rief Don an und traf sich mit ihm auf dem Revier. Sie berichtete ihm von der Unterhaltung mit dem Staatsanwalt und den schriftlichen Hinweisen auf schmutzige Machenschaften in den eigenen Reihen.

„Aber das ist ja...", sagte Don entrüstet.

„Ja, ich weiß. Mac kümmert sich um die Sache. Wir beide sollen uns noch einmal die Zeugenaussagen vornehmen und auf Ungereimtheiten achten. Ich habe auch den vorläufigen Bericht der bisherigen Ergebnisse mitgebracht. Vielleicht finden wir ja irgend etwas, was wir übersehen haben."

Die beiden machten sich an die Arbeit. Sie begutachteten und verglichen die protokollierten Zeugenaussagen und die bisherigen Ergebnisse.

„Ich habe hier etwas", sagte Don schließlich. „Der Nachbar der Brandermills, ein gewisser Stuart Henderson. Alles deutet auf ihn als Täter hin."

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Don. Die Proben, die wir von ihm haben, stimmen nicht mit den Proben überein, die wir an den Opfern oder an Serena sichergestellt haben. Aber ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden. Die Aussage von Antonio Galbano, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite wohnt, enthält Ungereimtheiten. Ebenso enthält sie Widersprüche. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir den Mann noch einmal befragen. Und ich brauche unbedingt eine Probe von ihm."

„In Ordnung. Ich besorge einen richterlichen Beschluss und sage dir Bescheid."

„Danke. Ich gehe dann mal wieder ins Labor und erstatte Mac Bericht."



Als Destiny am Büro von Dons Vorgesetztem vorbeikam, ging die Tür auf und Captain Harris kam heraus.

„Detective Castlereagh? Kann ich Sie mal kurz sprechen?", fragte er.

Destiny nickte und betrat sein Büro. Captain Harris wartete, bis sie drinnen war und schloss dann die Tür. Dort warteten noch zwei andere Herren.

„Detective Castlereagh, das sind Captain Jonah Greenberg, Leiter der Sitte, und Captain Cedric Newton, Leiter der Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen."

Destiny war irritiert.

„Detective, wir haben einen Spezialauftrag für Sie. Wir wissen, dass Sie Erfahrung mit Undercover-Einsätzen haben, vor allem wenn es um die Unterwelt geht. Wir wissen auch, dass Sie auch unkonventionelle Ermittlungsmethoden beherrschen. Da keine andere Polizistin dafür in Frage kommt, haben wir Sie für diesen Einsatz ausgewählt. Ihr Einsatzort ist der Nachtclub _Velvet Dreams_. Er gehört einem mächtigen Unterweltboss. Sie sollen dort als - sagen wir mal - Tänzerin auftreten und dabei die Lage checken. Es werden auch einige andere Undercover-Polizisten dort sein. Aber wir brauchten unbedingt eine Frau für diesen speziellen Part", erklärte Captain Newton.

„Sie sagten vorhin, ich soll als Tänzerin dort auftreten. Was genau meinen Sie damit?", fragte Destiny skeptisch.

„Stripperin", antwortete Captain Greenberg.

„Ihnen ist doch wohl klar, dass ich das auf keinen Fall machen werde! Weder strippen noch mein Leben bei einem Undercover-Einsatz gefährden! Diesen Job habe ich an den Nagel gehängt", sagte Destiny entschieden.

„Sie haben keine andere Wahl, Detective! Wir sind genauestens über Ihre Vergangenheit informiert, auch wenn diese nicht in Ihrer Personalakte steht. Aber das kann man ändern. Sie wissen schon, dass Ihre unkonventionellen Ermittlungsmethoden von damals einen Grund für ein Disziplinarverfahren darstellen. Ebenso sind diese unkonventionellen Ermittlungsmethoden ein Kündigungsgrund. Wollen Sie sich Ihre Zukunft derart ruinieren? Sie sind eine hervorragende Tatortermittlerin, vor allem im Bereich der Ballistik. Sie hätten gute Chancen auf eine Beförderung in der Zukunft. Doch wenn Sie sich weigern, diesen Einsatz zu machen, dann sind Sie für alle Zeit erledigt! Sie können dann nirgends mehr als Tatortermittlerin arbeiten", sagte Captain Newton.

„Das ist Erpressung!", sagte Destiny.

„Ja, aber wir brauchen Sie. Nur Sie sind für diesen Undercover-Einsatz geeignet", erwiderte Captain Greenberg.

„Na schön, aber ich bitte um strengste Geheimhaltung", sagte Destiny schließlich widerwillig.

„Selbstverständlich", entgegnete Captain Newton.

„Also, wann findet dieser Einsatz statt?", fragte Destiny.

„Heute Nacht. Sie müssen um Mitternacht im Club sein, damit Sie sich vorbereiten können. Unser Kontaktmann erwartet Sie am Hintereingang. Sie werden noch Instruktionen von ihm erhalten. Um halb eins haben Sie dann Ihren Auftritt", antwortete Captain Newton.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde da sein", sagte Destiny. „Kann ich dann jetzt gehen? Ich habe noch zu arbeiten."

„Aber natürlich. Wir haben ja jetzt alles geklärt", sagte Captain Harris.

Destiny verließ das Büro und kehrte zurück ins Crime Lab.



Ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu dem Gespräch im Büro von Dons Vorgesetztem zurück, und so beschloss sie, früher Feierabend zu machen, um keine Fehler zu machen.

Sie sagte Mac Bescheid und verließ das Crime Lab. Unterwegs rief sie Don an und fragte, ob sie vorbeikommen könnte. Sie brauchte jemanden zum Reden. Don sagte zu, und so fuhr sie am frühen Abend zu ihm.

„Du hast am Telefon nicht gerade gut geklungen", meinte Don. „Bedrückt dich irgend etwas?"

„Könnte man so sagen", antwortete Destiny. „Dein Vorgesetzter hat mich heute, als ich das Revier verlassen wollte, in sein Büro zitiert."

„Was wollte er denn von dir?", fragte Don verwundert.

„Er direkt nichts. Dafür aber Captain Greenberg von der Sitte und Captain Newton von der Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen."

„Das ist ja seltsam. Was wollten die denn von dir?"

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, dass ich dir von meiner Zeit in Chicago erzählt habe, vor allem die Zeit, wo ich nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig war. Ich habe damals doch öfters Undercover-Einsätze gemacht. Tja, Greenberg und Newton wollen, dass ich das wieder mache, und zwar noch heute Nacht. Ich soll in einem Nachtclub als Stripperin auftreten. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als zuzustimmen, denn sie haben mir mit einem Disziplinarverfahren wegen damals sowie Kündigung gedroht."

„Schade, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann. Ich würde dich gern strippen sehen. Schon allein die Vorstellung macht mich ganz verrückt."

„Bitte was?", fragte Destiny und sah Don entsetzt an.

„Ich sagte, ich würde dich gerne strippen sehen. Ist bestimmt ein toller Anblick."

„Lieber nicht", sagte Destiny. „Was ist denn plötzlich los mit dir? Du verhältst dich so seltsam."

„Nichts ist mit mir los", sagte Don und legte dabei seine Hand auf ihr Knie.

Destiny schob sie weg.

Doch Don gab nicht auf und legte seine Hand wieder auf ihr Knie. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Destiny schob ihn weg und sprang von der Couch auf.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Ich muss um Mitternacht im Club sein", sagte sie und zog sich ihre Jacke an.

Dann verließ sie fluchtartig die Wohnung.

Als sie mit dem Auto unterwegs war, klingelte ihr Telefon. Sie sah auf ihr Display. Es war Don.

„Schade, dass du schon gegangen bist. Du weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst", sagte er in einem anzüglichen Tonfall. „Außerdem willst du es doch auch."

„Don, bitte lass das. Ich will das nicht, weil ich deine Ehe nicht zerstören will. Außerdem will ich Mac nicht enttäuschen oder verletzen. Dafür liebe ich ihn zu sehr. Es war besser, dass ich gegangen bin. Ich muss ja schließlich noch einen Auftritt absolvieren."

„Schade. Wie gesagt, du weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst", sagte Don. „Verdammt! Ich hasse Kopfschmerzen, und mir ist zudem noch übel. Alles dreht sich. Und diese Farben! Ich glaube, ich lege mich besser hin."

Don legte auf.

Destiny war ganz froh darüber, denn sie hatte mittlerweile den Nachtclub erreicht. Sie parkte ihren Wagen und stieg aus.



Vor dem Hintereingang wartete der Kontaktmann auf sie.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich!", sagte er. „Ihr Outfit liegt in der Garderobe. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihren Auftritt, aber behalten Sie trotzdem alles im Auge. Der Clubeigentümer ist leider nicht da. Aber um den kümmern wir uns später. Wir wollen erst einmal nur den Geschäftsführer. Er sitzt allein am mittleren Tisch in der ersten Reihe. Alle Mädchen, die auftreten, lassen ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen. Also tun Sie das auch. Ihr Künstlername lautet Ginger."

„In Ordnung", sagte Destiny.

„Gut, dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie sich umziehen, schminken und auf Ihren Auftritt vorbereiten."

Destiny nickte und betrat dann den Nachtclub.

Um halb eins hatte sie dann ihren Auftritt. Sie legte sich sehr ins Zeug, damit niemand bemerkte, dass sie keine echte Stripperin war. Sie ließ auch dem Geschäftsführer des Clubs besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen.

Ihr Auftritt verlief sehr gut. Alle Männer waren mehr als begeistert von ihr und gaben ihr reichlich Trinkgeld.

Endlich war der Auftritt vorbei, und sie verließ die Bühne. Sie war erleichtert.

Doch plötzlich wurde sie gepackt und ins Büro des Clubbesitzers geschleift. Dort wartete der Geschäftsführer auf sie, zusammen mit vier seiner Männer.

„Ah, da ist ja die falsche Stripperin", sagte er. „Lassen Sie mich raten: Sie sind Polizistin. Nur den Bullen kann so etwas einfallen. Tja, Ihre Tarnung war nicht gut genug. Sie sind aufgeflogen."

Ihr wurde ein Messer an den Hals gehalten.

„Schade eigentlich. Sie sind wirklich hübsch und hätten große Chancen auf eine steile Karriere hier im Club. Haben Sie sich schon einmal überlegt, Ihren Bullenjob an den Nagel zu hängen und ins Showgeschäft einzusteigen?"

Der Geschäftsführer trat ganz nah an sie heran und strich ihr über die Wange. Der Handlanger, der ihr das Messer an den Hals gehalten hatte, trat zurück.

Destiny spuckte dem Geschäftsführer ins Gesicht. Dieser wurde wütend und schlug sie.

„Sie werden diesen Club nicht mehr lebend verlassen!", sagte er und gab einem seiner Männer ein Zeichen.

Dieser trat vor und zückte sein Messer.

Destiny bekam panische Angst, als der Mann mit dem Messer auf sie zukam. Ihr kam das nur zu bekannt vor von ihren früheren Undercover-Einsätzen.

Plötzlich wurde das Büro gestürmt, und Polizisten in Zivil richteten ihre Waffen auf den Geschäftsführer und seine Männer. Der Mann mit dem Messer verletzte Destiny am Arm, bevor er festgenommen wurde. Zusammen mit den anderen wurde er abgeführt.

Dann betraten Captain Newton und Captain Greenberg das Büro.

„Gute Arbeit, Detective. Sie haben den Einsatz wirklich gut erledigt. Aber jetzt sollten Sie sich anziehen und sich dann ärztlich behandeln lassen", sagte Captain Newton.

„Was wird aus der Kündigung und dem Disziplinarverfahren?", fragte Destiny.

„Beides ist nun nicht mehr nötig. Sie können ganz beruhigt sein", antwortete Captain Greenberg.

Destiny nickte und verließ das Büro. Sie ging in die Garderobe, verband ihren Arm mit einem Stück Stoff und zog sich an.

Mit Tränen in den Augen verließ sie den Club und stieg in ihren Wagen. Sie versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen und fuhr dann ins nächste Krankenhaus, um ihre Verletzungen behandeln zu lassen.

Natürlich musste sie dem Arzt sagen, woher sie die Wunden hatte, und das behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Keine Angst, Miss Castlereagh. Sie wissen doch, dass ich an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden bin", sagte der Arzt.

„Danke, Doktor. Ich möchte diesen Einsatz nur noch vergessen. Hoffentlich heilen die Wunden schnell", meinte Destiny.

„Wenn Sie Ihren Arm schonen, dann wird die Schnittwunde schnell heilen. Sie ist ja zum Glück nicht besonders tief", sagte der Arzt.

„Aber tief genug, um mich in meiner Arbeit ein wenig zu behindern", sagte Destiny.

„Soll ich Sie krank schreiben?", fragte der Arzt.

„Nein. Es wird schon irgendwie gehen."

„Okay. Gute Besserung, Miss Castlereagh. Und denken Sie daran, Ihren Arm zu schonen."

Destiny nickte, verließ das Krankenhaus und fuhr nach Hause.



Am nächsten Tag erhielt Destiny einen Anruf von Don.

„Hallo, Destiny. Ich wollte mal hören, wie es dir geht. Und ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, falls ich dir weh getan haben sollte", sagte er.

„Du hast mir nicht weh getan, aber andere", meinte Destiny.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Don.

Destiny erzählte ihm von ihrem Undercover-Einsatz.

„Seltsam. Die Sache mit dem Undercover-Einsatz kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Ich habe dir gestern Abend davon erzählt, bevor ich gegangen bin", meinte Destiny.

„Wirklich? Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den gestrigen Abend erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass es mir schlecht geht. Ich habe tierische Kopfschmerzen, und mir ist ständig übel. Dann wieder dreht sich alles, und ich habe Halluzinationen."

„Das hört sich ja nicht gut an", sagte Destiny alarmiert. „Was hast du in letzter Zeit gegessen und getrunken?"

„Nun ja, gestern hatte ich Kartoffelauflauf, bevor du kamst. Was das Trinken angeht, so trinke ich auf der Arbeit immer Mineralwasser."

„Ich werde Mac anrufen und ihm sagen, dass er den Kartoffelauflauf untersuchen soll. Ich selbst werde mir dein Mineralwasser auf der Arbeit vornehmen. Wo steht es denn?"

„In meiner Schreibtischschublade. - Destiny, sagst du Mac, er soll einen Arzt mitbringen? Mir geht's irgendwie gar nicht gut."

„Klar, ich sag ihm Bescheid. Halte durch."

Destiny legte auf und rief Mac an. Sie erzählte ihm von der Sache mit Don.

Mac versprach, sich darum zu kümmern.

Tatsächlich fuhr Mac zusammen mit einem Arzt zu Don. Der Arzt verständigte sofort einen Krankenwagen, der Don ins Krankenhaus brachte. Mac selbst sammelte die Reste vom Kartoffelauflauf ein und fuhr damit zurück ins Labor.



Destiny fuhr aufs Revier und holte die Mineralwasserflasche von Don aus dessen Schreibtisch. Sie brachte sie in ihr Labor und untersuchte sie sogleich. Während sie auf die Ergebnisse wartete, arbeitete sie parallel an dem Fall Brandermill.

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Telefon.

„Castlereagh?"

„Hallo, Detective. Hier ist Miss Andrews vom Jugendamt. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich Serena nicht ins Waisenhaus gebracht habe. Sie ist bei einer meiner Mitarbeiterinnen, Evelyn Harrison. Ich dachte mir, dass Serena das besser gefallen würde. Und ich hatte Recht. Und ich glaube, das ist auch ganz in Ihrem Sinne, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das ist es. Danke, Miss Andrews."

„Ich gebe Ihnen gerade noch die Adresse, damit Sie wissen, wo Sie Serena besuchen können", sagte Miss Andrews und diktierte Destiny die Adresse.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Miss Andrews."

„Keine Ursache. Da ist noch etwas. Wir haben die Suche nach möglichen Verwandten von Serena auf die erste Prioritätsstufe gesetzt. Allerdings haben wir bis jetzt noch kein Ergebnis. Aber die Suche ist ja auch noch nicht abgeschlossen. Sobald sich etwas ergibt, rufe ich Sie an."

„Okay."

Destiny legte auf und ging zu Mac.

„Mac, ich hatte gerade einen Anruf von Miss Andrews. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie Serena zu einer ihrer Mitarbeiterinnen gebracht hat. Sie hat mir auch die Adresse gegeben."

„Hat deine Analyse von Dons Wasser schon etwas ergeben?", fragte Mac.

„Nein. Die Analyse läuft noch. Ich teste das Wasser auf alle möglichen Arten von Drogen. Da dauert das etwas. Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Im Kartoffelauflauf waren keine Spuren von Drogen zu finden."

„Dann muss etwas im Wasser gewesen sein. - Ach so, im Fall Brandermill würde ich ganz gerne noch einmal diesen Antonio Galbano befragen. Seine Aussage enthielt zu viele Ungereimtheiten und Widersprüche. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er der Täter ist. Ich brauche nur noch den entscheidenden Beweis oder ein Geständnis."

„Dann lad ihn vor. Aber ruf Shawn auch dazu. Er hat den Fall vertretungsweise für Don übernommen und sich entsprechend eingearbeitet."

„In Ordnung. Ich ruf ihn gleich an."

„Ach, Des? Halte mich doch bitte über die Analyse des Mineralwassers auf dem Laufenden, ja?"

„Aber sicher doch."

Destiny verließ Macs Büro und kehrte in ihr Labor zurück.

Sie sah auf den Computerbildschirm, doch die Analyse von Dons Mineralwasser war noch nicht abgeschlossen. Deshalb beschloss Destiny, Antonio Galbano sofort zu verhören. Sie rief ihn an und bestellte ihn aufs Revier.

Zusammen mit Shawn Stratford verhörte sie den Mann. Doch Antonio Galbano war vorbereitet und hatte seinen Anwalt mitgebracht.

Destiny und Shawn mussten Antonio Galbano schließlich wieder laufen lassen. Da der richterliche Beschluss noch nicht da war, konnten sie auch keine Speichelprobe nehmen. Das frustrierte die beiden.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er es war", sagte Destiny.

„Ich mir auch. Aber ohne Beweise können wir ihn nicht verhaften geschweige denn festhalten", meinte Shawn.

„Leider. Na ja, wir werden schon noch an den entscheidenden Beweis herankommen, sobald der richterliche Beschluss da ist. Wieso dauert das diesmal solange?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Destiny nickte und kehrte zurück in ihr Labor.



Als sie in ihrem Labor eintraf, sah sie, dass die Analyse des Mineralwassers abgeschlossen war. Sie sah sich den Ausdruck an und erschrak.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", sagte sie.

Mit dem Ausdruck in der Hand ging sie wieder zu Mac.

„Mac, die Analyse des Wassers ist abgeschlossen. Dons Mineralwasser enthielt eine Droge namens _White Angel_. Hier ist der Ausdruck."

Sie reichte ihm den Ausdruck, und Mac sah ihn sich an.

„Gut. Fahr ins Krankenhaus und berichte Don davon. Er wollte auch ganz gerne erfahren, was unsere Suche ergeben hat."

„Mach ich. Bis später."

So fuhr Destiny zu Don ins Krankenhaus.

„Hallo, Destiny. Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Kommst du mich besuchen?"

„Ja, tue ich. Allerdings nicht privat. Ich bin sozusagen dienstlich hier. Ich habe dein Mineralwasser untersucht und auch etwas gefunden."

„Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt", sagte Don.

„In deinem Mineralwasser befand sich eine Droge namens _White Angel_. Die Symptome sind: Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen, Halluzinationen, Schwindelgefühl und Blackout. Aber diese Droge hat noch eine Wirkung. Sie dient als Aphrodisiakum."

„Meine Güte hast du ein Gedächtnis!", staunte Don. „Hast du den Analysebericht auswendig gelernt?"

„Nein. Ich kenne die Droge noch aus Chicago. Sie war dort eine ganze Zeit lang eine Modedroge. Und ich kenne sie auch aus eigener Erfahrung. Diese Droge hat mir damals der Clubeigentümer verabreicht, um mich gefügig zu machen. Nur waren es bei mir höhere Dosen, die mich beinahe umgebracht hätten. Ich hatte dir doch davon erzählt."

„Oh."

„Ich habe übrigens noch einmal diesen Galbano verhört in unserem Fall. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es war. Shawn ist sich dessen ebenfalls sicher. Nur wir können es nicht beweisen. Wir haben den richterlichen Beschluss noch nicht. Aber Shawn kümmert sich darum. Und Serena ist übrigens nicht im Waisenhaus. Sie ist bei einer Mitarbeiterin des Jugendamtes untergekommen. Vielleicht tut ihr das ganz gut. Noch besser wäre es natürlich für sie, wenn wir den Schuldigen finden und verhaften würden."

„Hoffen wir es. Aber dass ihr den richterlichen Beschluss noch nicht habt, das wundert mich. Das bedeutet, ihr musstet Galbano wieder laufen lassen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, leider", sagte Destiny. „Wir haben ihn zwar mit den Anschuldigungen konfrontiert, aber er war gut vorbereitet. Er hatte auch seinen Anwalt dabei."

Dann veränderte sich plötzlich ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

„Verdammt! Wenn er es wirklich war, dann befindet sich Serena in großer Gefahr! Ich muss weg", sagte sie plötzlich und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Sie rannte zu ihrem Auto, stieg ein und fuhr los. Sie rief Mac an. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er abnahm.

„Taylor?"

„Mac, ich bin's, Destiny. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Serenas Betreuerin. Wenn dieser Galbano wirklich ihre Eltern ermordet und sie vergewaltigt hat, dann schwebt Serena in großer Gefahr! Ich habe den Verdacht, dass er herausbekommen hat, wo unsere einzige Zeugin jetzt ist. Du und Shawn müsst sofort da hinfahren."

„In Ordnung. Wir kommen sofort dorthin. Du wartest draußen auf uns. Und leg bitte deine schusssichere Weste an. Galbano könnte bewaffnet sein. Wir bringen auch Verstärkung mit", sagte Mac und legte auf.



Mac verständigte Shawn, und sie fuhren in getrennten Wagen sofort zu der Betreuerin von Serena. Ein Streifenwagen traf zeitgleich mit ihnen ein. Shawn hatte die beiden Polizisten angewiesen, ohne Blaulicht und Sirenen dorthin zu kommen, um Serenas Leben nicht unnötig zu gefährden.

Destiny wartete bereits ungeduldig auf sie. Sie hatte ihre Schutzweste bereits angelegt.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", sagte sie. „Die Haustür wurde aufgebrochen."

„Dann gehen wir jetzt ins Haus", sagte Mac. „Shawn geht als erster, dann du, Des, und ich als letzter."

Er wandte sich an die Polizisten.

„Sie geben uns Rückendeckung, während wir drinnen sind."

Die beiden Polizisten nickten.

Die fünf näherten sich dem Haus und betraten es vorsichtig.

Destiny entdeckte Evelyn Harrison als erste und schlich zu ihr hin. Sie fühlte den Puls und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Frau noch lebte. Aber sie war bewusstlos. Einer der Polizisten ging nach draußen und rief über Funk einen Krankenwagen. Er gab die Anweisung, sich dem Haus ohne Blaulicht und Sirenen zu nähern. Dann betrat er wieder das Haus.

Gemeinsam durchkämmten sie das Erdgeschoss, sich gegenseitig sichernd. Doch von Antonio Galbano fehlte jede Spur. Also blieb nur das obere Stockwerk. Sie schlichen die Treppe hinauf.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine männliche Stimme und das ängstliche Wimmern eines Kindes.

Destiny wollte sofort losstürmen, doch Mac hielt sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

Kurz darauf wusste Destiny auch den Grund dafür.

„Weißt du, warum ich deine Eltern getötet habe, Kleine? Nein? Nun, dein Vater war ein Verräter. Er musste sterben, damit andere Leute, mächtige Leute, nicht behelligt werden. Und deine Mutter hat deinen Vater zum Verrat angestiftet. Deswegen musste sie ebenfalls sterben. Deine Eltern wussten zuviel. Dumm nur, dass du das mitbekommen hast. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr viel Spaß mit dir hatte. Aus dir könnte später mal eine gute Hure werden. Aber ich fürchte, daraus wird nichts, Kleine. Ich muss dich töten!"

Destiny und Shawn erkannten die Stimme. Es war Antonio Galbano.

Sie hörten, wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde. Sie beschlossen, einzugreifen, bevor er Serena etwas antun konnte.

„NYPD! Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen!", riefen Mac, Shawn und Destiny gleichzeitig und stürmten in das Zimmer.

„Nehmen Sie die Hände hinter den Kopf, Galbano!", rief Mac, während Shawn Galbano die Waffe abnahm.

Dann überwältigten die beiden Männer Antonio Galbano und legten ihm Handschellen an. Shawn klärte Galbano über seine Rechte auf.

Destiny steckte ihre Waffe weg und lief zu Serena hin. Das Mädchen war völlig verängstigt. Sie zitterte und weinte. Destiny kniete sich hin.

„Es ist alles gut, Kleines! Du bist in Sicherheit", sagte Destiny.

Serena sah auf, erkannte Destiny und fiel ihr in die Arme. Sie weinte hemmungslos. Destiny versuchte, sie zu beruhigen und strich ihr tröstend durchs Haar.

„Wir bringen Galbano aufs Revier", sagte Mac. „Wartest du auf den Krankenwagen für Miss Harrison?"

„Ja, mache ich. Ich komme mit Serena dann nach."

Mac nickte. Antonio Galbano wurde von den beiden uniformierten Polizisten abgeführt und in den Streifenwagen gesetzt. Dann stiegen sie ein und fuhren los.

Mac und Shawn folgten ihnen.

Destiny musste nicht lange auf den Krankenwagen warten. Die Sanitäter und der Notarzt untersuchten Evelyn Harrison kurz und stellten schnell fest, dass sie keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen hatte. Sie war nur niedergeschlagen worden. Vorsichtshalber sollte sie ins Krankenhaus, da eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung nicht ausgeschlossen werden konnte.

Als der Krankenwagen weggefahren war, fuhr Destiny mit Serena zum Revier.



Mac und Shawn konfrontierten Antonio Galbano mit den Beweisen und mit dem, was sie gehört hatten. Er gestand schließlich die Tat in allen Einzelheiten. Mac ging zu Destiny, die im Raum nebenan Serena befragte, und teilte ihr mit, dass Antonio Galbano gestanden hatte. Dann verließ Mac den Raum, blieb aber im Nebenraum und beobachtete Destiny und Serena.

Destiny kümmerte sich um Serena und baute so nach und nach die Angst ab, die das Mädchen empfand. Schließlich konnte sie sie befragen, und das Mädchen erzählte ihr dieses Mal alles, was sie gesehen hatte. Dabei flossen wieder viele Tränen bei Serena, und Destiny tröstete sie.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Serena. Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte Destiny. „Möchtest du einen Orangensaft?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Gut. Dann hole ich dir schnell einen Becher. Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Destiny und verließ den Verhörraum.

Mac wartete vor der Tür auf sie.

„Der Fall ist erledigt. Der Täter ist gefunden und verhaftet. Er wird nicht mehr aus dem Gefängnis herauskommen. Shawn hat ein paar Nachforschungen über Antonio Galbano angestellt. Dabei ist herausgekommen, dass er noch mehr Straftaten begangen hat", sagte Mac. „Evelyn Harrison wird noch eine Weile zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen. Sie hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung."

„Was wird nun aus Serena?", fragte Destiny, als sie den Aufenthaltsraum erreicht hatten.

Sie holte den Orangensaft aus dem Automaten und goss ihn in einen Becher.

„Solange das Jugendamt keine Verwandten von ihr gefunden hat, wird Serena ins Waisenhaus kommen. Daran führt kein Weg vorbei."

„Ich verstehe. Ich würde mich allerdings gern weiter um Serena kümmern, während sie im Waisenhaus ist."

„Solange du deine Arbeit nicht vernachlässigst, habe ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden", meinte Mac.

Destiny nickte und kehrte mit dem Becher Orangensaft in der Hand in den Verhörraum zurück, in dem Serena saß.

Eine Stunde später traf auch Miss Andrews ein, um Serena ins Waisenhaus zu bringen. Destiny verabschiedete sich von ihr mit dem Versprechen, sie möglichst oft zu besuchen.



Leider konnte Destiny ihr Versprechen nicht halten, da es sehr viel zu tun gab. Es war wie verhext. Jedesmal, wenn sie dachte, sie könnte endlich ins Waisenhaus fahren und Serena besuchen, kam irgend etwas dazwischen.

Eine Woche verging. Dann bekam Mac Besuch von Miss Andrews.

„Miss Andrews, was machen Sie denn hier? Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Guten Tag, Detective Taylor. Ich wollte zu Detective Castlereagh. Ist sie da? Es geht um Serena", antwortete Miss Andrews.

„Nein, sie ist unterwegs", sagte Mac.

„Könnten Sie ihr dann bitte etwas ausrichten?", fragte Miss Andrews.

„Aber natürlich."

„Das Waisenhaus hat mich angerufen, weil Serena immer wieder nach Detective Castlereagh fragt, also ‚Wo ist Destiny? Ich will zu ihr!'. Sie spielt auch nicht mit den anderen Kindern, sondern sitzt nur in einer Ecke und weint. Sie verweigert sogar seit gestern die Nahrungsaufnahme."

„Das ist nicht gut. Ich werde es Detective Castlereagh ausrichten. Was macht die Suche nach Verwandten?"

„Die läuft auf Hochtouren. Väterlicherseits gibt es leider keine Verwandten, soviel hat die Suche schon ergeben. Jetzt warten wir nur noch auf das Ergebnis der Suche mütterlicherseits. Ich werde Sie aber auf jeden Fall auf dem Laufenden halten."

Mac nickte, und Miss Andrews ging.

Als Destiny von ihrem Außeneinsatz wiederkam, rief Mac sie zu sich ins Büro und berichtete ihr von dem Besuch von Miss Andrews.

Destiny war entsetzt.

„Darf ich jetzt gleich zu Serena fahren?", fragte Destiny. „Sie braucht mich. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie durch den Mangel an Nahrung zusätzlich zu Schaden kommt."

„Ausnahmsweise", sagte Mac.

„Danke", meinte Destiny und verließ das Crime Lab.



Destiny fuhr direkt zum Waisenhaus. Dort ließ sie sich von der Betreuerin direkt zu Serena führen.

Als Serena sie sah, hörte sie sofort auf zu weinen.

„Destiny!", rief sie erfreut aus, sprang auf, lief zu Destiny hin und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Endlich bist du da!"

„Ja, Kleines. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht früher besucht habe. Ich hatte sehr viel zu tun. Allerdings habe ich etwas gehört, was mir Sorgen macht."

„Was denn?", fragte Serena neugierig.

„Nun, ich habe gehört, dass du nicht mit den anderen Kindern spielen sollst. Und du sollst dich sogar weigern, etwas zu essen oder zu trinken. So geht das nicht, Serena. Du musst essen und trinken! Dein Körper braucht das. Sonst wirst du krank und stirbst. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder? Du willst doch mal groß und stark werden, oder?"

Serena nickte.

„Siehst du. Außerdem würdest du mich ganz traurig machen, wenn du krank wirst und stirbst. Willst du das etwa?"

„Nein."

„Dann möchte ich, dass du jetzt zu deiner Betreuerin in die Küche gehst. Sie soll dir etwas zu essen und zu trinken geben. Ich werde mitkommen und aufpassen, dass du langsam isst und trinkst. Und danach gehst du mit den anderen Kindern spielen. Okay?"

Serena nickte und ging voran in die Küche. Destiny folgte ihr.

Tatsächlich verweigerte Serena nicht mehr die Nahrungsaufnahme. Sie aß sogar alles auf und trank auch brav ihr volles Glas Milch im Beisein von Destiny.

„So ist es gut, Serena. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Und ab jetzt möchte ich keine schlimmen Nachrichten mehr von dir hören. Okay?"

„Okay."

„Gut. Dann geh jetzt raus zu den anderen Kindern. Sie warten auf dich."

Serena nickte, sprang vom Stuhl und lief hinaus in den Garten.

Die Betreuerin sah ihr erstaunt hinterher.

„Sie können ja richtige Wunder vollbringen", sagte sie.

„Ich würde das nicht Wunder nennen. Serena hat sich durch dieses schreckliche Erlebnis nur zu sehr an mich gewöhnt und Vertrauen zu mir gefasst, weil ich mich um sie gekümmert habe. Ich hoffe nur, das wirkt sich nicht zum Nachteil aus."

„Bestimmt nicht. Wir sind sehr zuversichtlich, dass sie doch noch Verwandtschaft hat, die sie bei sich aufnimmt. Die Hauptsache ist doch erst einmal, dass sie wieder isst und trinkt und sich nicht mehr in eine Ecke zurückzieht. Wir haben echt alles versucht, aber sie hat immer wieder nur nach Ihnen gefragt. Um ihr Leben nicht zu gefährden, blieb uns keine andere Wahl, als Sie zu verständigen."

„Das war auch gut so", meinte Destiny. „Ich werde dann mal besser gehen. Nicht, dass sich die anderen Kinder Hoffnung auf ein neues Zuhause machen, das ich ihnen nicht geben kann."

Die Betreuerin nickte und begleitete Destiny zur Tür.

Destiny verabschiedete sich und kehrte zurück ins Crime Lab.



Zwei Tage später war tatsächlich eine Verwandte von Serena gefunden worden. Die Suche hatte nur deshalb solange gedauert, weil nach der Aufnahme in das Zeugenschutzprogramm alle Hinweise auf Verwandte gelöscht worden waren. Aber schließlich hatte es doch funktioniert. Bridget Mills war die Schwester von Serenas Mutter und lebte seit ihrer Hochzeit in Detroit. Sie hatte sich bereit erklärt, die Kleine zu sich zu nehmen.



Destiny war in ihrem Büro, als eine Laborassistentin ihr meldete, dass eine Bridget Mills sie sehen wollte.

Destiny war verwirrt, ging aber trotzdem in den Wartebereich.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Detective Destiny Castlereagh. Sie wollten mich sehen?", fragte Destiny.

„Ja. Ich bin Bridget Mills. Serenas Mutter war meine Schwester", antwortete Bridget.

„Und was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Wie ich hörte, haben Sie sich rührend um meine Nichte gekümmert und sie in letzter Sekunde gerettet. Ich wollte ganz einfach die Frau kennenlernen, die so gut zu Serena war."

„Serena hat mir leid getan. Sie hat Schlimmes durchgemacht und wirkte auf mich so verloren."

„Dank Ihnen hat sie das Meiste dieser schlimmen Sache überwunden. So sagte mir jedenfalls das Jugendamt."

„Wie geht es Serena denn?", fragte Destiny.

„Das können Sie sie selbst fragen. Ich habe sie aus dem Waisenhaus geholt und mitgebracht. Eine Ihrer Mitarbeiterinnen kümmert sich gerade um sie. Ich hole Serena."

Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Die Laborassistentin kam mit Serena gerade um die Ecke. Das Mädchen hielt ein Bild in der Hand.

Als Serena Destiny sah, lief sie zu ihr hin. Destiny kniete sich hin, und Serena fiel ihr um den Hals. Dann löste sich das Mädchen von ihr.

„Das habe ich für dich gemalt, Destiny", sagte Serena und gab ihr das Bild.

Destiny betrachtete es. Es zeigte Serena in einer bedrohlichen Dunkelheit mit vielen Monstern auf der einen Seite und Destiny als strahlender Engel auf der anderen Seite. Sie erkannte, dass sie als Engel die Dunkelheit bekämpfte und siegte.

Ihr stiegen Tränen der Rührung in die Augen und drückte Serena fest an sich.

„Danke, meine Süße. Das Bild ist wunderschön, und es bekommt einen Ehrenplatz in meinem Büro", sagte sie.

„Danke, Destiny. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich hab dich lieb", sagte Serena.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Serena", sagte Destiny. „Versprich mir bitte, dass du gut auf deine Tante Bridget aufpassen wirst. Sie ist jetzt dein neuer Engel."

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Serena feierlich.

Destiny und Bridget sahen sich schmunzelnd an.

„Komm, Serena. Wir müssen gehen", sagte Bridget und nahm Serena bei der Hand. „Auf Wiedersehen, Detective."

„Auf Wiedersehen, ihr zwei."

Bridget und Serena drehten sich um und gingen.

Destiny sah den beiden lange hinterher. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, dass Mac sie die ganze Zeit von seinem Büro aus beobachtet hatte. Auch er war gerührt, aber er wusste auch, dass Destiny der Abschied von Serena schwergefallen war.

Schließlich drehte sich Destiny um und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro. Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy.

„Castlereagh?"

„Hi, Destiny. Ich bin's, Don. Ich wollte dir zum erfolgreichen Abschluss des Falles gratulieren. Allerdings hätte das auch ins Auge gehen können, wenn Mac und Shawn nicht gewesen wären."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber sie waren ja dabei."

„Glücklicherweise. - Da ist noch etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden muss. Du weißt, dass Gerüchte über uns beide im Umlauf sind, oder?"

„Ja, ich weiß von diesen dämlichen Gerüchten. Und?"

„Nun ja, ich habe durch Zufall erfahren, dass auch Fotos von uns im Umlauf sind, die uns privat zeigen. Es ist nichts Verfängliches. Aber ich wollte, dass du davon erfährst."

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Wer immer dafür verantwortlich ist, der muss sich sehr warm anziehen! Der kann was erleben, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme!"

„So sehe ich das auch. Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. Es gibt da leider noch etwas Unerfreuliches."

„Und was?"

„Captain Harris hat mir nahegelegt, erst einmal nicht mehr mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten. Wir verbreiten angeblich zuviel Unruhe. Er hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt: Entweder getrennte Dienstpläne oder Innendienst auf unbestimmte Zeit. Ich habe die getrennten Dienstpläne gewählt, weil ich nicht für den Innendienst geschaffen bin. Tut mir leid, Kleines."

„Ist schon okay. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser so, sonst nehmen diese Gerüchte nie ein Ende. Danke, dass du mich informiert hast."

„Ich dachte mir, du solltest es von mir erfahren, bevor irgend jemand anders das tut. Bis dann."

„Bis dann", sagte Destiny und legte auf.

Dann betrat sie ihr Büro und suchte nach einem schönen Plätzchen für Serenas Bild. Schon kurze Zeit später hatte sie eins gefunden und hängte das Bild auf. Lange betrachtete sie es, bevor sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

ENDE


End file.
